PS: I think I like you
by Zanessafan4eva14
Summary: Title says it all


**Okay so I read a poem and immidiatly came up with the idea for this story. So think you Marshmellie for putting in on Quizilla!**

**Here it is!**

_When I look at you_  
_I drop a tear_  
_When I feel you there_  
_In my heart_  
_I tear apart_

I looked over at her. A tear dropped down my cheek. She's amazing. One of the best things to have in my life, although she will never be mine. Her name is Gabriella Montez, she has dark brown curls and chocolate brown eyes. She's bueatiful.

Everytime I look at her I brake, she will never be mine. My heart tears apart. It breaks. Shattering into a million and one peices.

My friends have told me to forget about her but I just cant.

She lives next door to me, I see her everyday. It's impossible to forget about her. She's nice to everyone, has loads of friends to. she only came to east high two months ago but she seems to have settled in well.

I sighed and walked to homeroom. I hate homeroom, especally since it's with Darbus, but there is one good thing about it. _Her._

_Sometimes I lie  
Sometimes U lie  
But When I lie to you  
I can't help but cry  
And When you lie to me  
My love bleeds eternally_

Sometimes she asks me who I like, I lie and say no one. I hate lying to her, I cry everytime. I can't stand it when she lies to me. I brake when she does.

"Okay class, today we are learning about Shakespeare" Ms Darbus told us. me and the rest of the class groaned.

I think Gabriella is the only reason my hearts still beating. The only reason I want to come to school.

"Heyy Gabi" I greeted her at lunch.

"Oh heya Troy!" She said, giving me a quick hug. I felt my heart melt as she did so. Oh how I wish that hug would've been longer.

"So..um are you still coming to the..g..game tonight?" I asked, starting to get nervous

"Yeah" she answered "I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

"Thats cool"

"Yeah, well i gotta go. Cya tonight?"

"You defenatly will"

_So baby keep my heart_  
_Beat beat buh beat beat beating_  
_I pour out love everyday_  
_Can't help but look at the sky, and_  
_Give you a love call for the night_

I got home from school that evening. The game was in three hours so I need to get back down to the school in two hours. "Hey mom"

"Hey hunny" she greeted "How was school?" She knew about my crush on Gabriella and had realised that the only reason I like school is because Gabriella's there.

"It's was okay, the normal" I told her.

"Looking forward to the game tonight?"

"Yeah, Gabriella said she's coming"

"I bet she'll be cheering you on from the sideline"

"I wish" I said

"Hun, you need to stop putting yourself down!"

"Sorry mom"

That night me and the other basketaball players were in the locker room.

"Right guys you need to go out there, not to win but to have fun" Coach Bolton said, or in my eyes my dad.

We walked out onto the court. I could hear someone screaming my name. I looked over to the sidelines to see where it was coming from. There she was, just like my mom had said, she was cheering me on.

"Whoo! Go Troy!!!" Gabriella shouted, over the noise of the crowd

I smiled at her, then begun the game.

_This all started_  
_In the classroom_  
_I sat on the left_  
_You sat on the right_  
_And we somehow connected_  
_It's like we're meant to be_

I was laying in bed that evening, thinking. Then I thought about the first time I met Gabi.

Flashback

_"Class we have a new student today, Gabriella do you want to introduce yourself?" Ms Darbus questioned_

_A girl with dark brown locks walked upto the front of the classroom "I'm Gabriella Mongtez and I just moved her from L.A"_

_"Miss Montez you may sit over there by Mr Botlon" Ms Darbus told her._

_She came and sat on my right and we began talking _

End Of Flashback

I know I sound like a little girl having a crush on a celebrity or something but I really like Gabriella

_So everyday_  
_I tear out a piece of paper_  
_Write some words_  
_And stick it into a box_  
_Because someday_  
_When I've written 1000 of them_  
_I'll confess_

The next day I took a peice of paper out of the draw and wrote Gabriella, I love you. Everytime I hear your voice I smile and feel all warm inside. Whenever you leave my heart breaks...It's true Gabriella, I love you. I put the 999th peice of paper into the little box.

"Heyy Troy" Gabriella greeted coming into the kitchen "Whats that?"

"Oh this? Uhh, nothing" i told her

"Oh okay, you wanna go to the movies?"

"Yeah sure"

We went to see 17 again. Gabriella seemed to love it, I on the other hand hated it.

_That I think..._  
_That I..  
__I'm infatuated with you_

Later that day I wrote my final note PS: I think that I'm infatuated with you

**Okay there it was. Did you like it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
